deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Bayonetta
Bayonetta is the protagonist of the eponymous video game series by PlatinumGames that have been published by Sega and Nintendo. She appeared in the 58th episode and Season 3 premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, Dante VS Bayonetta, where she faced off against Dante from the Devil May Cry series. She is voiced by Marissa Lenti while her partner Jeanne is voiced by Dawn M. Bennett. History Bayonetta was born in Vigrid from the forbidden union of a Lumen Sage called Father Balder and an Umbran Witch called Rosa: the Witch was imprisoned and the Sage exiled from his clan. Bayonetta's birth caused a rift between the formally peaceful clans and eventually led to them engaging in a war. Bayonetta became a black sheep among the Umbran Witches, and during the war, Jeanne, a former childhood friend and rival, seals her away from the world while wiping her memory to protect her from those who would exploit her. For the next five hundred years, she is sealed in a coffin at the bottom of a lake. She is later rescued, at Father Balder's instructions. She goes in search of her forgotten past, heading for her old home of Vigrid, and fighting the angelic forces of Paradiso on the way. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Cereza * Height: 7'7" | 232 cm * Weight: approx. 200+ lbs | 90+ kg * Her standard clothes are her hair * One of two surviving Umbra Witches * The "Left Eye of the World" * Once babysat her childhood self Powers & Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability * Witch Time ** Dramatically slows the flow of time * Witch Walk ** Walks on walls & ceilings in the light of the moon * Beast Within ** Animal transformations granting increased speed, flight, and damage negation * Blazingly fast reflexes * Proficiency with any weapon Weapons * Love Is Blue ** Four supernaturally powerful handguns * Shuraba ** Katana which sucks the soul of its victims * Durga ** Gauntlets which strike with fire or electricity * Odette ** Ice skates which can freeze lava * Alruna ** Whip imbued with poison * Takemikazuchi ** Hammer which causes earthquakes on impact Feats * Defeated Jubileus, The Creator * Headbutt a skyscraper across a city * Threw a colossal satellite with her legs * Dodged bullets when they were instantly respositioned behind her * Fought her way through Inferno and back * Tanked a superpowered bullet to the face and was merely staggered Death Battle Quotes Bayonetta * "Another wandering lost soul I see? * "Hmph. I see. But if you're looking for the Left Eye, that would either make you an angel... or a demon!" * "Get back!" * "Take this!" * "Too slow." * "Mm. What a disappointing finish." * "Hmhmhm. Ah. Looks like you're more of a man than I thought!" * "No touching." * "What?" * "You're a naughty boy hitting a girl like that! You need to be taught a lesson." * "If you like that, you're gonna love this! Avavago!" * "This is where we part ways love." * "Jeanne?" * "Not to worry, I've got this one handled." * "So close." * "Best pay attention boy!" * "Pretty or not, don't fuck with a witch!" * "No! That's not possible!" * "Augh, not possible..." Jeanne Death Battle * "Cereza. Having some guy trouble?" * "Where did you get that outfit? A thrift store?" * "Ugh! Bitch!" DBX * "You wouldn't know style if it slapped you on the ass!" * "Well, for a demon hunter, you're a waste!" Gallery Bayonetta (first game).png|Bayonetta as she appears in Bayonetta Bayonetta render - Bayonetta 2.png|Bayonetta as she appears in Bayonetta 2 Bayonettasmash.png|Bayonetta as she appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U cho_001.jpg Jeanne_Bayonetta_2_render.png|Jeanne, Bayonetta's support Trivia * Like Toph Beifong, Bayonetta was announced to be a Death Battle combatant far in advance from her future episode. ** This makes her not only the second combatant to be announced in advance but the second female combatant as well. * Bayonetta was announced to be in Death Battle the same day she was announced as a playable character in Super Smash Bros for the Wii U and 3DS. * She's the seventh Sega character to appear as a Death Battle combatant (the rest were Sonic, Tails, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Segata Sanshiro and Knuckles. She's also the second one to not be a Sonic character, with the first one being Segata Sanshiro. * Bayonetta is the fifth combatant to get a professional voice actor from FUNimation. The first four being Iron Man (voiced by Chuck Huber), Solid Snake (voiced by Christopher Sabat), Tifa Lockhart (voiced by Tia Ballard) and Tai (voiced by Todd Habberkorn). * Bayonetta and her opponent share a creator, Hideki Kamiya. * Bayonetta is the second female combatant to lose against a male combatant. The first was Riptor against Yoshi. Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Female Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sega Characters Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Human Category:Death Battle Loser